


i could spend another winter immersed in you

by solacednp



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Piano, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 03:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solacednp/pseuds/solacednp
Summary: Phil thought his evening would be caring for sick Dan and some tv, but it turned into a soft, quiet night filled with cuddles and piano notes.





	i could spend another winter immersed in you

**Author's Note:**

> Title: i want to see you in the summer: a poem by Savannah Brown  
> Disclaimer: In no way I pretend that this is real or cast aspersions on Dan and Phil. This is a work of fiction.

The sun sunk into the outlines of London skyscrapers hours ago, leaving the buzzing city under the warm glow of street lamps hovering over moving dark shadows. Phil was strolling through the city, head low while he was trying to skip over puddles caused by rain still lighty seeping from the dark grey clouds above. He tightened his grip on the bag with medicine he bought on his way back home. As he was pushing through the crowd of people all hurrying somewhere, he zoned out and followed the cracks below his feet. 

The sound of buses and cars zooming by engulfed him and he now stared straight ahead, boots splashing in the puddles faster and faster. He couldn’t wait to get back to Dan, who was probably sprawled across their bed, whining about how hot he is under the blanket, but as soon as he would push it aside, a shiver would overcome him and he would have to crawl back underneath. 

The walk was uneventful, nothing new for a typical London evening. Everyone is always in a rush, to places Phil doesn’t know about, but it’s still dull, people’s faces and coats blurring together in a mush of colours on the pavement. 

The click of the key bounced against the lock and Phil pushed the front door open with his elbow. He entered the dark hallway, only illuminated by small beams of light tracing the walls. He took off his shoes and coat and placed it neatly on the hanger before properly entering the apartment. 

Phil tiptoed with his bag still in hand, careful to not let the subtle creaks echo through in case Dan is asleep. After finally getting to their bedroom, he shifted the door slighty and walked inside.

The ‘moon room’, as Dan liked to call it, was dark as well. All of the lights were turned off, only a few sparkles from outside reflected off the round mirror on the wall. Phil blinked a few times before trying to identify the clump of a blanket on the bed. His eyebrows furrowed when he realised Dan wasn’t there. It took him a few more seconds to notice the silhouette standing next to the windowsill. 

Phil rested the bag on the wooden floor and carefully walked over to the window. Dan didn’t notice him so when he hovered his hands over Dan’s hips, he heard a small gasp. He recognised the smile on Dan’s face even under the pale city glow. Phil smiled back and leaned his chin on Dan’s shoulder lightly, tightening the grip around Dan’s waist. 

“Why aren’t you in bed?” Phil whispered in Dan’s ear and his head bobbed up and down slighty due to Dan shrugging his shoulders. “Are you okay?" 

Dan let out a faded ‘mhm’ and Phil decided it would be better if he just shut up and enjoyed the moment. He raised Dan’s oversized jumper enough to trace small circles with his fingers on Dan’s soft belly and he listened to his boyfriend’s breathing fall into a steady pace. 

They both stayed like that for a while, watching the cars drive by and splash around the same puddles of rain Phil had walked through a few minutes ago. People were still rushing, but it seemed a lot different from the security of their peaceful moon room. With Dan, Phil felt time slow down to a pleasant stop. In moments like these he was able to fully indulge in the feeling and take in every small sound and glance and touch.

"Phil,” Dan said in a gasp and used his hands to unwrap Phil’s from his waist. Phil took a step back, confused by his actions. He thought Dan was going to be sick, but no. Dan turned around and looked at him, slighty frowned, lips pressed tightly together. His eyes flickered over Phil’s face for a few seconds before he took Phil’s hand in his own and intertwined their fingers slowly, not breaking eye contact. Dan started to walk out of the bedroom, tugging Phil to follow him. 

They both found their way through the unlit apartment, lucky enough not to trip over anything. Well, almost. Phil stumbled over something but managed to stay up, causing Dan to giggle before they continued their journey though the duplex. 

They reached their destination. Dan pulled a big stool in front of the porcelain white piano shimmering in the dark. He patted the stool and Phil sat down, Dan next to him. Phil wrapped his hand around Dan’s waist and pulled him closer again and waited for Dan to decide what to play. 

As soon as Dan’s fingers started to float across the keyboard, Phil recognised the familiar melody. He watched Dan play for a few seconds before he closed his eyes and leaned on Dan’s shoulder. Dan played and played and played as the notes swam through the air in tranquil, practised fingertips dancing across the keys. Even if Phil could listen to him all day, he knew Dan was tired. Still, he couldn’t bring himself to tear away from the comfort so he let Dan play for a minute or two more. 

"It’s late and you need sleep.” he uttered and Dan yawned.

"Okay, mum,” Dan mocked him and stood up. He intertwined their fingers again and they moved across the apartment towards the bedroom. 

Dan took his medicine while Phil retreated to the bathroom to get ready for bed. He took his contact lenses out and replaced them with glasses before brushing his teeth and changing into his pyjamas. 

Dan was waiting for him, snuggled under the duvet. Phil smiled to himself at the sight. He put his glasses on the bedside table before tucking in as well. Dan looked up at him for a few moments before speaking up. 

"I really want to kiss you right now but I don’t want you to get sick.”

"We’ll make it up when you get better,” Phil replied and Dan scooted closer. He rested his head on Phil’s chest and sighed. Phil could feel the warmth of Dan’s body against his. He tangled his fingers in Dan’s curls and heard a soft hum.

"I’m so happy.” Dan mumbled. 

"Me too.”

Pause. "Did you ever think all of this would happen? When we first met?” Dan said and stared at the air in front of him.

Phil sat up as well and took a deep breath. 

"No. How could I? I had no idea Youtube would work out. I had no idea we would even  _start_  to work out and be something.”

Dan sighed. “It’s crazy. I never thought I would actually get to meet you. I never thought I’d have any of this.”

"We must have gotten really lucky.” Phil looked over at Dan. His lips were slightly parted and he overall looked dazed from the fever.  _Fuck it_ , Phil thought and leaned over to kiss him. 

Dan gasped in suprise, but opened his mouth and let Phil deepen the kiss. He put his hands on Phil’s shoulders to pull him in. It was only after Dan let out a whimper when Phil moved away, it wasn’t the time to go too far. Not tonight. 

"What happened to the whole 'you’re sick and we’ll make it up later’ thing?” Dan asked, slightly breathless before Phil pecked his lips again. 

"I would get sick anyway, we always pass it on to each other.”

Dan turned around and shuffled closer so his back was next to Phil’s chest. Phil rested his hand on Dan’s chest to feel his breathing and heart pumping. 

"I love you.” Dan added as an afterthought.

Phil smiled. “I love you too. So much.”

They fell asleep easily that night, tangled together like a perfect jigsaw puzzle. And they were, Phil figured that out years ago. They were good on their own, but only when they were together they were fully complete. It might be a mystery that Phil would never get to figure out, but he learned that was okay. Special things aren’t here to be deciphered. They’re here to be enjoyed and treasured, and that was exactly what the boy sleeping in his arms was, a treasure Phil was lucky to discover.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @solacednp ^^  
> [reblog this fic](https://solacednp.tumblr.com/post/170873184553/i-could-spend-another-winter-immersed-in-you)


End file.
